Oposición… cuatro años confundidos
by wataru1993
Summary: Un extraño suceso…Después de 4 años de novios, Uchiha Sasuke y Hyuuga Hinata eran felices, hasta que, de repente, Los Uchihas y los Hyuugas se oponen a su noviazgo…¿Cuál sera la razón? SasuHina CAPITULO 2
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaración: **

No poseo Naruto, solo uso sus personajes por diversión y no por fines de lucro.

Pero si Naruto fuera mió, no me importaría hacer _''algo''_ con Gaara-kun.

* * *

_Saludos_

_Este fanfic se situa en lo que nosotros llamamos ''mundo real'' , aunque en este capitulo no se note..._

_Los Uchihas viven en la misma casa e Itachi no es un traidor, el Sharingan no existe eh!_

_Nomas queria aclarar esos puntos._

* * *

**Ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0**

Un extraño suceso…

Después de 4 años de novios, Uchiha Sasuke y Hyuuga Hinata eran felices, hasta que, en un extraño acontecimiento, Los Uchihas y los Hyuugas se oponían a su noviazgo…

¿Cuál seria la razón?

**Ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0**

''_**Oposición… cuatro años confundidos''**_

Se escondía, ella se lo había prometido.

Nunca dejar que la atrapasen.

Ella estaba en todo su derecho, tenia ya 20 años.

Podía hacer lo que le diera la gana, pero…

Se suponía que esto no debía ser así.

¡Yo no quería que fuera así!

* * *

Hace 4 años que Sasuke Uchiha y Hinata Hyuuga eran novios oficiales.

Las cosas habían sucedido así:

Se conocieron en la academia

Se hicieron amigos

A los 16 años se hicieron novios.

Y ahora cuando la pareja por fin estaba ''lista'' (pervertidos ya saben a lo que me refiero xD), sus padres LES HABÍAN PROIBIDO VERSE¿como era posible eso?, al principio de la relación, Sasuke había hablado con Hiashi y el no pareció molestarle, ningún miembro de los Hyuuga ni de los Uchihas se negaban a la relación, al único que le molestaba era a Neji, si, desde que había roto con Ten-Ten no parecía estar contento en ningún momento, y mas cuando veía a su querida prima Hinata saltando por toda la casa xD.

En definitiva…

¿Qué podría estar pasando para que los Uchiha y los Hyuuga negaran su relación?

Algo muy raro estaba pasando…

* * *

**Sasuke**

Y ahí estaba, esperándola… ¿Por qué no llegaba?, ya habían pasado 20 minutos de la hora establecida. Lo se… estaba exagerando que eran solamente 20 minutos, 20 minutos¡20 minutos!

Es decir¿cuando se volvería a presentar una oportunidad así?, difícilmente sus padres salían el mismo día que su hermano Itachi, y ¡tenia la casa para el solo!, sospechaba de su madre… por pura casualidad le propuso a su esposo salir el mismo día que Itachi había quedado con sus amigos… ¿casualidad o coincidencia?, pues quien sabe, pero obviamente su madre planeaba algo…

* * *

**Hinata**

Salí de mi casa aproximadamente a las 10:00 p.m., la hora de encuentro es a las 10:45, apenas llegare a tiempo, pero por favor… ¡espérame Sasuke¡

Le he dicho a mis padres que me duele el estomago y que me voy a dormir, no se si me crean, pero para eso esta Hanabi…

Le he pedido el favor y no ha podido negarse, tantas veces que le he hecho favores para que pueda ver a Shino-kun, tienen su recompensa.

Auch!

Un descuido mió y me he caído en el patio de mi casa, lo mas probable es que llegue un poco tarde ya que me he lastimado un poco el pie, eso pienso hasta que alguien me jala del brazo…

* * *

**Sasuke**

Y aquí estoy…

Esperándola…

Juro que ya no aguanto, aunque la verdad, todo había sido mi culpa…

Yo fui el que insistió, es decir… yo solo quería estar con ella, pero… de alguna forma la conversación dio un giro inesperado y terminamos hablando sobre _''eso'',_ desde que nuestros padres se habían opuesto a nuestra relación, mi cara se puso roja al pensar lo que había planeado para esa noche… ¡APENAS CAIA EN CUENTA!, esa noche iba a hacerlo con Hinata…

* * *

**Hinata**

He caído..

Y me duele xD

- Jajaja – no puedo evitar reírme por la pose tan cómica en la que he caído

- vaya, me he lastimado el pie – susurro – tendré que reposar un poco, vaya… y ensima en mi propia casa… -

- me siento humillada… - paro en seco al sentir que me jalan el brazo –

- Hinata…-

- ¡Shino-kun! – Exclamo un poco sorprendida – yo pensé que te ibas a ver con Hanabi la próxima semana… -

- esque… yo ya no puedo más Hinata… - confeso Shino mientras me soltaba del brazo y se alejaba un poco –

- ¿aguantar sobre que? … - pregunto tratando de no imaginar lo que vendría después –

- yo… pienso… que ya es hora… - Shino un tanto nervioso y sonrojado

- hora de… espera… quieres decir… ¿VAS A HACERLO CON HANABI? – grite tan alto que hasta yo misma me sorprendí

- ¡shh, Hinata ¿desde cuando te has vuelto tan escandalosa? – exclamo Shino mientras me tapaba la boca

- disculpa… - dije mientras me calmaba – pero… ¡como se te ocurre¡Hanabi solo tiene 16años¡piensa un poco Shino¿!tu crees que ella acceda tan fácilmente!? –

- ¡en unos meses cumplirá 17!- exclamo Shino como excusa

- eso… eso no cambia las cosas… - dije tratando de mantenerme al margen – además¿no has pensando en lo que quiere Hanabi¡no seas egoísta! –

- pero… ella… esta de acuerdo…-

- ¿eh? –

Me quede congelada… ''Maldita niña calenturienta'', es lo único que recuerdo antes de quedarme dormida…

* * *

**Sasuke**

- Hinata-chan…-

-¿Por qué no llegas?... – solté en casi un susurro

Acaso… ella se habría… ¿arrepentido?...

* * *

**Hinata**

_-¿Dónde estas?, acaso… tu te has… ¿arrepentido? –_

- no, Sasuke-kun…yo nunca… ¡no! –

- ¿Hinata¿Qué te pasa? –

- ¿Shino-kun? – abro mis ojos lentamente…

- Oh… ¡por fin te has despertado! –

- don… ¿Dónde estoy? –

- en tu casa, en el mismo lugar donde te caíste – sarcástico Shino

- umm… ya deja de hacer bromas...¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que me desmaye?-

- alrededor de... 3horas- dijo Shino mientras miraba su reloj

- ¡3horas! – exclame petrificada – oh no! – trataba de no ponerme a llorar

- ¿Qué pasa¿tenias planeado ir a algún lado? –

- pues… ¡Shino-kun¿podrías llevarme en tu moto? –

- claro… pero planeaba ir con Hanabi… - se detuvo en seco al ver mi cara furiosa

-¡Shino-kun!- exclame furiosa – No te permitiré hacer esas cosas en mi casa… ¡y menos con mi hermana menor¡eres un cerdo! -

- esta bien… ¿A dónde quieres que te lleve? – Shino me respondió resignado.

No me gusta interrumpir una de sus ''citas'' con Hanabi pero…

¡Necesitaba ir con Sasuke rápido!

- necesito que me lleves a la mansión Uchiha…- respondo firme pero un poco tímida

- ¿con los Uchihas? – Cuestiono Shino – escuche que los señores salieron a visitar un pariente y que no regresaran hasta mañana, pero que Sasuke se quedo… - Shino me miro divertido

- ¿Qué… que pasa? … Shino-kun… - trate de no tartamudear, pero a cambio de eso mi cara de puso de un rojo intenso-

- ¡y me dices cerdo a mi! – me miro divertido - ¡quien diría que la tímida Hinata Hyuuga haría cochinadas con Sasuke Uchiha!, jajajajajajajaja-

- ¡Shino-kun! – exclame sonrojada a mas no poder

- jajajajaja¡perdóname Hinata! …. ¡esque es tan cómico!-

- ¿Me vas a llevar o no? – dije tratando de aparentar seriedad

- bueno… - Shino tomo una cara seria- y me dejaras hacer con Hanabi… -

- ¡Solo usa preservativo! –exclame antes de que pudiera terminar la frase y totalmente sonrojada-

- en ese caso… ¡sube! – dijo mientras me daba el casco para su moto.

* * *

**Sasuke**

- ¿donde has estado? –

Siento que alguien me acaricia el cabello, sus manos, su voz… ¿tan familiar?

-¿Quién es quien me habla? – trato de abrir los ojos…

El dolor, es cierto… antes de dormir me he caído…

- discúlpame… no he llegado a tiempo –

Sigue acariciándome… ¿Por qué lo hace¡necesito saber!

- ¿Quién eres?... – trato de abrir los ojos, pero… ¡no puedo¡

- Soy tu esposa, te he estado esperando¿no me digas que te has olvidado de mi y de **nuestros **9 hijas y 9 hijos - dice calmada

Esas caricias, son tan frágiles y puras…

- ¡9 hijas y 9 hijos¡- exclamo por fin saliendo de mi trance

- Jajaja¡si te vieras ahora Sasuke! –

- ah… que broma tan pesada… Hinata… - digo al observar como ella se ríe al ver mi cara de confusión

_**Lo importante es…**_

_**Que por fin has llegado…**_

_**Hinata…**_

* * *

_Notas de autora:_

_El primer capitulo..._

_ya se que no da muy buena impresion y de que no esta muy bien editado Uu_

_es mi primer FanFic publicado aqui y no se porque se me antojo un SasuHina, como quien dice..._

_¡amo las parejas extrañas!_

_bueno.._

_si tienes comentarios, sugerencias, criticas o si de plano te burlas de FanFic..._

_ahi abajo esta para que dejes los Reviews.._

_Nos leemos_


	2. Dudas, Te amo

**Aclaración:**

No poseo Naruto, es creación de Masashi Kashimoto, solo uso sus personajes por diversión y no por fines de lucro.

Pero si Naruto fuera mió no me importaría hacer ''cosas'' con Gaara-kun…

* * *

_Saludos_

_Este FanFic se clasifica como ''UA'' (universo alterno), Itachi no es un traidor, el clan Uchiha no ha desaparecido, el Sharingan no existe y el Byakuugan tampoco._

_Bla, bla, bla xD_

**PD.**

Este fanfic esta un tanto pervertido por los temas que se tocan, así que puros de mente, aléjense de este fanfic y en general de todo lo que yo escribo xD

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Sumary**

Un extraño suceso…

Después de 4 años de novios, Uchiha Sasuke y Hyuuga Hinata eran felices, hasta que un extraño acontecimiento, los Uchihas y los Hyuugas se oponían a su noviazgo…

¿Cuál será la razón?

* * *

**Sasuke**

- ¡Jajajaja¡si te vieras ahora Sasuke-kun! – Hinata seguía riéndose, digo¿tanta risa daba mi cara?

- no le veo nada de gracioso, esas bromas no se hacen Hinata… - dije incorporándome

- ¡discúlpame Sasuke-kun¡esque eres muy tierno! –

- ¡yo no soy tierno!- dije mientras me sonrojaba al máximo - ¡tu eres la tierna! - dije mientras la agarraba de la cintura, atrayéndola… hacia mi

- ¡Sasuke-kun¡no me hagas cosquillas!, jajajajaja –

- ¡pues ya no me digas tierno!... ¿Hinata? –

- ¡pero si lo eres! Jajajaja – dijo Hinata mofándose de mí

- oye¿Por qué has llegado tan tarde?, no me digas que te has perdido como la ultima vez xD –

- vale, me he caído, pero como se me hizo tarde le pedi ayuda a Shino… -

- ¿a Shino?, pensé que era un nerd que se la pasaba estudiando en su casa… ¿Cómo has logrado que te trajera?-

- no digas eso… Shino es uno de mis mejores amigos… "si supiera que es por que le deje hacer "eso" con mi hermana T-T –

- que bueno… pensé que quería algo con tu hermana…, pero creo que soy un metiche…-

- Jejeje "demonios… hasta Sasuke sabe como es Shino xD" –

- bueno… dejo de molestar a Shino… -

- arigato – me sonríe de esa manera… ya no puedo soportar este… ¿deseo?

_La miro detenidamente, su cabello negro azulado le ha crecido, y sus pálidas mejillas rojas por tanto reír, si, ella es realmente es muy linda…_

- ¿Hinata?...-

- ¿Qué pasa, Sasuke-kun?...- me dice volteándose a verme

- no quieres… ¿no quieres quitarte tu abrigo?... – digo completamente rojo

- ¿eh? – Hinata un tanto confundida, ahh…, es tan despistada y a la vez tan tierna

– digo… ¿afuera hace mucho frió? –

- no… ¿Por qué? – se mira a si misma y la tonelada de abrigos que trae puestos – digo… ¡si!, hace mucho frió¿Qué no ves que esta nevando? Jeje… -

- emm, Hinata… -

* * *

**Hinata**

- emm, Hinata… -

- jaja… ¡cuando Salí estaba nevando! … -

- pero ya no lo esta… - me dice mientras desliza mi abrigo

_No puedo evitar ponerme nerviosa… ¡y con razón!, al final no he decidido que ponerme y lo he estropeado…, cuando me pongo nerviosa me da frió y no se porque, pero he terminado poniéndome tantos suéteres que estoy sudando._

_Creo que la he pensado mucho, tanto que creo que me he puesto una ropa interior cualquiera…_

_Wa!, pero en que estoy pensando…_

- Sasuke-kun…- hablo rompiendo el silencio

- ¿Qué pasa Hinata? – el sigue quitandome los abrigos… Dios¿Cuántos me he puesto?

-… crees¿crees que esto esta mal?...-

_Al cuestionarle esto Sasuke-kun se detuvo… tal vez el piensa que esto no esta bien…_

_creo que me he pasado…yo… yo tengo dudas… pero… yo…_

- …yo… no se que pensar,… pero, no quiero oír así de quebrada tu voz… -

- ¿quebrada?... –

- hace un momento, tu voz, se oía completamente diferente… -

- yo no quería sonar así… pero, pero… -

- no sigas… -

- pero…-

- ¡Basta¡Yo no quiero oirlo! – Sasuke-kun me abraza… sus brazos… son calidos… yo… quiero estar así con el… pero…

- Yo tengo dudas… Sasuke… kun…- me abraza mas fuerte… teme que siga…

- por favor Hinata… yo solo quiero estar así contigo… dime… ¿que esta mal en eso?

- Sasuke… kun… - porque yo… ¿estoy a punto de llorar…?

_Acaso yo… yo¿debería seguir?... ¿o simplemente dejo las cosas como están?..._

_No…_

_Mientras mas tiempo estoy así con Sasuke-kun… mientras mas tiempo estamos así los dos… sintiendo la calidez del otro… yo... yo quiero estar con… Sasuke-kun…_

- Hinata… yo solo quiero estar así… pero… si yo no soy capaz de despejar tus dudas… entonces yo… -

_Siento sus brazos mas apegados a mi que nunca… Sasuke-kun… porque… ¿Por qué es la primera vez que me abrazas así…? Yo… quiero mas de ti…_

-¡NO! - el grito es tan fuerte que Sasuke se separa de mi… aunque no era lo que yo quería…

-… ¿Hinata? … -

- Yo… tengo dudas… pero yo amo a Sasuke-kun…-

* * *

**Sasuke**

- Yo… tengo dudas… pero yo amo a Sasuke-kun…. –

_Me da una tierna sonrisa y totalmente sonrojada, una de las mas lindas que le he visto..._

-Hinata… - porque… porque no soy sincero… si yo también…

-¡No lo digas Sasuke-kun!-

_Le salen las lágrimas… ¿porque soy yo el que siempre le hace daño?_

- Hinata… eso… yo no quiero que llores… -

- pero… yo no quiero que lo digas… si lo dices… yo…. "No podré parar" –

- Hina… -

_"No podré parar" esa frase es tan tentadora…_

_Me encuentro con sus ojos…_

_Ellos… realmente están llorando…_

- y si yo… ¿y si yo quiero decirlo?... -

- Sasuke-kun… - Me mira sorprendida… lo se… ella duda

- ¿Por qué me miras así?, ahh... Como eres de despistada… -

_Le acaricio el cabello… siempre lo hago… nunca me canso de hacerlo._

- tu… ¿me amas?... – se sonroja al instante… siempre lo hace… y yo también lo hago…

- tonta… si no lo hiciera no querría hacer "eso" contigo… - Me sonrojo aun mas que ella… vaya… somos tan infantiles los dos…

- Sasuke-kun… -

- "No podrás parar"… quiero verlo… - me situó encima de ella y comienzo a quitarle con una mano el abrigo que le queda y con la otra…

-Sa… Sasuke…-

- ¿"No podrás parar"? – le pregunto con picardía…

- No… - sonrie y me besa…

Así es como quiero estar…

Siempre…

* * *

**_Notas de autora_**

_Seeeeeeeeh!_

_El segundo capitulo!!_

_Para los que llegaron a pensarlo…_

_¡No abandono el fic!_

_Es mas¡estoy muy entusiasmada con esta historia!, de hecho planeo hacer otro SasuHina, pero después de este FanFic haré uno de Paradise Kiss, pero no me quiero adelantar a los hechos…_

**Gracias a:**

Dark Amy-chan

Miyuky-san

hyuuga-hikari

kaname87

Minixa

Me dieron animos para seguir la historia:D

**Pd.**

Lamento no haber puesto a Shino…

Hasta yo extraño sus perversiones xD

Hasta la próxima actualizacion!!


End file.
